Sworn Enemies
by bushlaboo
Summary: Draco switches bodies with Harry to get closer to the girl they both love. Response to the “Freaky Friday Hogwart's Style” Challenge at Magical Menagerie.


**Note**: Okay, a few things. One this story switches point of views a couple times, from Draco to Harry, and back again to the final part being omniscient third person. Second, this is in responsible to the Freaky Friday Challenge at Magical Menagerie ). Third and lastly, this site hates me so breaks between sections will look like this: !!!BREAK!!! Well I hope you enjoy. Mo :o)

!!!BREAK!!!

Draco's POV

Being Harry Potter had very few advantages as far as Draco was concerned. In fact, it only had one. But it had been the right one, which is why he made that god-awful concoction and tricked Harry into drinking. _Potter better be taking good care of my body_, Draco thought. Draco wasn't embarrassed by his vanity. He was good looking. He knew it and used it to his advantage. Of course the one girl he wanted was unaffected by his charm.

That fact was down right galling at times. Looking at himself in the mirror and seeing Potter's features reflected back was down right sickening. _Seriously_, Draco mused, _what did she see in this rag of bones?_ "No accounting for taste," he said under his breath.

Draco actually turned and looked behind him when he heard Harry's voice. It was Harry's voice, but it was him speaking he reminded himself before turning to look in the mirror again. He could pull this off. He just had to act like Potter. Of course Draco had no idea how to act like a self-important upstart. He'd figure it out though.

"You coming Harry? Harry? HARRY?"

Draco turned when he heard Wesley shouting. "What," he snapped. He saw the freckle faced twit eye him strangely. _I'm Potter_, he reminded himself. As much as he hated it, swallowing his pride wasn't something he did – ever, Draco spoke: "Sorry about that Ron. I was just …" _did Potter think,_ Draco wondered?

"It's all right," Ron responded with a lopsided grin. "I know things have been difficult of late."

"Right," Draco responded, fidgeting with Potter's glasses. "So, breakfast then?"

Ron nodded and patted him the back before heading down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. _The Weasel had touched him_, Draco thought applauded. _Good Lord what if Granger reached out to him? A mud-blood touching him_, the idea was incomprehensible to Draco. He'd have to steer clear of that bothersome witch and keep his eye on the prize.

Draco descended the steps regally, lording over the Gryffindor common room as he did his own. Here, however, no one paid attention. Potter the Gryffindor hero didn't know how to control a room. It was pathetic in Draco's estimation.

He changed his estimation when a pair of bright blue eyes landed on him – Ginny's eyes. Draco smirked, the prize was within reach. Ignoring the Weasel and Granger he headed to Ginny. _Potter really is blind,_ Draco thought. To miss the look of adoration in her clear blue eyes, not to mention the longing there – he had to be clueless. Considering it was Potter that truly didn't surprise Draco. "Mornin' Ginny."

"Hi Harry," she replied. Draco caught the slight breathlessness in her tone. It was official. Potter was an imbecile. To pass up on what Ginny so willingly offered – a flaming goddess, a jewel of unimaginable worth; Potter was definitely an idiot.

!!!BREAK!!!

Harry's POV

Freaking out was putting it mildly. In fact, Harry thought he was losing his mind. Awakening in Slytherin House with Crabbe and Goyle calling him Draco. The two buffoons looked even more incredulous then normal when he told them that he wasn't Draco. However, he didn't argue with them when they blew off his comments as a practical joke.

_I'll prove it then_, Harry thought, tossing off the Slytherin covers and rushing to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. _Malfoy's no doubt_, he couldn't help but sneer. He came to an abrupt and terrified stop when he saw cold gray eyes instead of green, white blonde hair instead of black and a forehead that was scarless. "I'm losing my bloody mind," Harry said, and jumped at the sound of Draco's voice.

Harry couldn't help it. He gawked at the image reflected back at him. _This had to be a dream, a horrible nightmare_, he thought. **_WAKE UP_**, he shouted in his mind, but it did no good. He stayed standing before the mirror looking sick.

"I'm Draco," Harry said softly. It wasn't his worse nightmare come true, but it was pretty damn close. "I'm going to be ill," he said before making a mad dash for the bathroom.

!!!BREAK!!!

Draco's POV

They were alone in the Gryffindor common room now, the others having left for Great Hall and breakfast. Ginny's giggle was music to his ears. It might be Harry's face she was seeing, but it was HIM amusing her … charming her … seducing her. The feeling of triumph coursed through him.

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. Oh he had her, Draco knew. He reached out and gently brushed the hair from her cheek. He felt her gasp as electricity pulsed between them. "Is it too late to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"No," she whispered looking up at him, her blue eyes large and round and filled with emotion.

"Then at least let me apologize for waiting so long to say it," Draco said running a thumb over her cheek. A blush rose on them. He found it utterly endearing.

"Harry …" Draco frowned, he hated the sound of Potter's name on her lips. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked taken aback by the look that crossed Harry's face.

"Nothing Luv," Draco lied. He knew he had to reassure her now. "I just wasn't sure that … you know … that you'd still feel … that way," he stammered for effect. He had to Potter-like after all, much to his dissatisfaction.

"I never stopped feeling that way," Ginny confessed.

!!!BREAK!!!

Harry's POV

After vomiting Harry wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. Feeling ragged he headed to the sink to wash the taste of the bile from his mouth. He took in handfuls of water, sloshed and spit. When the taste was finally gone, he cupped some water in his hands and threw it onto his face. Practically drench, he turned off the faucet and hoped with all he was that when he lifted his face to the mirror he'd be himself again.

Again he was confronted with unforgiving gray eyes. "This can't be good," Harry muttered. He was still disturbed by the sound of Draco's voice when he spoke.

Harry couldn't fathom how he ended up in Draco's body … "WHOA," he breathed out. "If I'm in Draco's body who's in mine?" _It couldn't be_, Harry thought. It just COULDN'T – Draco wasn't in his body.

Panic caused his palms to sweat. Harry wasn't even sure what time it was but he turned and ran out of the bathroom. He headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.

!!!BREAK!!!

Ginny's lips were like silk against his, and as she opened for him, Draco tasted her sweetness. He was engulfed by her – scent, taste, feel. Ginny was everywhere. His hands found their way into her long hair. Draco played with the weight of it and it helped him angle the kiss better.

He felt Ginny warm and melt against him. She was surrendering completely to him. It was a heady and thrilling feeling. "Ginny," he moaned pulling her closer.

So enchanted by the kiss neither noticed the sounds of another person rushing into the common room. Shock had Harry standing perfectly still panting for breath as he watched Ginny kissing him. _BUT IT WASN"T HIM!_ a voice inside his mind shouted. "What the hell!" Harry yelled.

Ginny pulled back from the kiss, her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment until she saw who had interrupted her lovely moment with Harry, who growled beside her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, cursing Potter for ruining his perfect moment.

"ME!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is our common room Malfoy," Ginny said entering the fray. "You're not allowed to be here."

Gray eyes softened, "Ginny you don't understand," Harry said.

Ginny cocked her head as confusion marred her brow. Draco had spoken to her without a hint of his usual arrogance. Something strange was going on here but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Harry started to step forward, but Draco pounced forward. "Stay the hell away from her," he ordered.

Two sets of eyes narrowed. "What the hell kind of game are you playing?" Harry questioned before the two boys jumped at each other, arms flying.

"Stop it," Ginny ordered. When they didn't listen she ran over to the boys who were rolling on the floor yanked on Draco's arm. "Get off him Malfoy."

Harry ignored Ginny's pleas. She didn't understand. "You did this," he said hitting his own face.

"You'll never be able to prove it," Draco said with a smirked. He saw Harry lift his arm to take another hit, "You might want to think about the Potter. You're messing up your own face after all."

Everyone froze at his words. Ginny looked from Harry to Draco and back again as realization dawned. "Harry?" she asked looking into Draco's gray eyes.

Again those eyes softened, "It's me Ginny," Harry confirmed.

"Then I," she gasped. She'd been kissing Draco. It had been Draco to tell her she was beautiful. "Why you!" she hollered and kicked Draco in the ribs.

Harry moved swiftly and pulled Ginny away. "Hey that's my body," he reminded her.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "He … I … we …" she stumbled over the words, too upset to think clearly.

"I know," Harry said, hating the fact that Draco had used her like that almost as much as he hated the fact that it hadn't been him kissing her.

"Then it was all a lie," she hiccupped.

"No," Draco denied her words as he struggled to sit up.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped. "It's going to be all right Ginny," he promised.

"No it's not," she trembled. "You don't …"

"Yes I do," he corrected her. Ginny looked up at him amazed. "Ginny," Harry said softly. Unable to help himself he kissed her.

Draco flinched at the site of himself kissing Ginny, but it wasn't him. She was kissing Potter. Bile rose in his throat. His grand plan was backfiring.

The kiss broke and Ginny smiled up at Harry. The gray eyes were mesmerizing, but they weren't Harry's. "How do we get you back?"

"I don't know," Harry responded. He turned his head and met his face. He could see the pain on it, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for Draco. "What did you do?"

The look on the face changed into a sneer. "Like I'm going to tell you," Draco scoffed. "Don't worry about it though. There is no way in hell that I want to stay in your body Potter. It's a downgrade after all. We'll be switched back at the end of the day. Really too long if you ask me."

"I won't let you be me all day," Harry said. "There is no telling what damage you'd inflict."

"I could watch him," Ginny offered.

"No," Harry said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Well go to Madame Pomfrey's until this spell wares off."

"Suit yourself," Draco remarked. He focused Harry's blue eyes on Ginny, "You'll never know what you'll be missing."

"That's enough," Harry barked. "You should get going," he told Ginny. "I'll see you later."

"All right," Ginny nodded, she smiled when Harry kissed her temple. But they were Draco's lips and they had been Draco's words earlier she thought exiting the common room. Draco Malfoy had a thing for her and he'd gone to great lengths to get close to her. _I have feelings for Harry_, Ginny reminded herself. Try as she might she couldn't forget those gray eyes, but those were Harry's emotions shimmering behind them. Weren't they?

Ginny was in serious trouble and she knew it.


End file.
